


绯闻（Rumors)

by Crazybamboo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybamboo/pseuds/Crazybamboo
Summary: *我流原剧向，私设比较多*回坑党费*短篇一发完





	绯闻（Rumors)

【海贼王/路罗】绯闻  
0.他们眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。 

1\. “斯摩格先生。”

疗养用的房间是安静的，有实感的声音现得有些突兀。斯摩格闻声抬眼看向门口，是达斯琪进来了，她端着盛了药和饭食的托盘。 

先后迎战罗、维尔戈和多弗朗明哥，庞克哈萨德之行，斯摩格是久违地负了重伤，这已经是他在房间里安分养伤的第四天了。 

达斯琪递过药和水，看了看她搭档已久的上级。新闻的消息本对他们来说是个喜讯，可是她分明注意到上级的眉头正拧在一起。 

“新闻我看了………那个，您觉得…” 

“草帽和罗的关系……你怎么看？”他紧着眉头躺下，海贼和恶党，伤口一旦被这个男人拿来与这两个名词作比，就不是什么值得一提的东西了。 

“草帽路飞和特拉法尔加·罗的海贼同盟吗……”

海军惯性于敌对阵营行动走向进行猜测，海贼也好，暗部也好，革命军也好，为了他们各自心里那把写着正义的标尺。 

达斯琪微微垂眼，在最短的时间里整理过现有的情报，谨慎严肃地道：“首先，顶上战争终末，特拉法尔加出手搭救草帽路飞的目的不明；其次，草帽一伙销声匿迹长达两年，不排除这两年间他们就与特拉法尔加有过接触的可能；另外……” 

如果说庞克哈萨德是是时代中一枚关键的齿轮的话，那么严寒、酷热和毒气就是包裹这齿轮的外壳。 

斯摩格狠狠地按灭了雪茄。 

草帽和罗到底是什么时候结成的同盟？他在心里提出询问，从香波地群岛就开始了吗？毕竟罗对草帽在顶上战争的援手，草帽一伙复出伊始就和罗在同一座岛上出现……恐怕都不是偶然。达斯琪后来说了什么，他一点也没听进去。 

斯摩格向来不苟言笑，各种意义上来说。

可是他在庞克哈萨德看到的些许细节将他的思路指向了有些不合常理的方向，甚至不符合他自己的思维模式。 

细节与心理活动总是挂钩的，也总是最容易露出所隐藏之物端倪的，比如罗对草帽一伙出手时的招式最多只能够达到削减战斗力的目的，再比如，宴会时罗投向草帽的眼神。 

斯摩格自问不是能够洞察人心的人，但却是能察言观色的人，在他过去的时间里所见过的所经历的不少。他总觉得那时在帽檐阴影下的目光里藏着什么，出于直感，就像提到Joker的时候罗的眼神也有变化一样。 

只觉变化，却不晓趋向。

不论是恶意的也好，善意的也罢。至少，这种不被明示的情绪和对话中利用、算计之类的词语并不相搭。 

“那么…这张照片，你怎么看？”

是战后的德雷斯罗萨，在几乎尽毁的街道上，一处勉强还算完好的露台，有墙作掩。打斗扬起的尘埃未落，还有远处漆黑的深坑，但是细心去看就会发现墙角边、照片的角落里，有人拥在一起。

人像糊得看不清脸，取相的角度也并不绝佳，想必拍摄的目的本不在此，草帽和野太刀却清晰地明示了他们的身份。两人相对跪坐，路飞一手捧着罗的脸，一手搂在对方腰间的暧昧姿势也是可见的。

应当是凑得极近的，像是在…亲吻。

达斯琪捂着嘴，什么也说不出口。

如果说德雷斯罗萨是一座巨大的舞台的话，那么爱、激情与玩具就是遮挡在舞台前的帷幕和迷障。 

Monkey·D·Luffy，这个名字像有魔力，吸引着一个又一个人站在他那一边，不论身份地位、不论实力立场。 

被他吸引——与身陷深渊和漩涡的坠落感不同，是一种由心而生发的向往。 

究竟是为什么呢？

白纸黑字，报告书、新闻上转述的真相，现在德雷斯罗萨被击破一隅的，世界政ʌ府和海ʌ军建立在隐瞒和欺骗基础上的名誉和威望……消息初晓时，斯摩格还在感叹抒发心里那股憋屈已久的愤慨。

为了击溃草帽一伙特地追到的庞克哈萨德岛，留下的却是部下被草帽一伙救助照顾的回忆，揭开的还是海军内部卧底的黑幕。 

想来在草帽最初风声鹊起的时候，阿拉巴斯坦的战斗也是如此，因为那个大男孩儿总是笑嘻嘻的，他们海军海贼两个敌对阵营，竟是没有怒目相视的厮杀……是个正直过度的小鬼头啊——直到心里响起这样的声音，斯摩格才乍地意识到自己好像也对草帽路飞讨厌不起来。

一直坚定地击破草帽一伙的心思是变不了，这份对他们动向的关注得到的情报却让斯摩格着实吓了一跳。 

什么人被路飞吸引都不足为奇，反之则不然。

万一是照片的提供者故意拍成这样，造成“不经意”反而更引人注目的效果呢……线索、证据的指向，时局、立场的浸染，微妙又违和的直感引导的答案让斯摩格扶着额头陷入了沉思。

〖喂，刚才罗那家伙，在跟草帽抱怨打飞凯撒的时候啊，气氛好微妙啊哈哈哈哈…〗 

〖闭嘴，瞎开玩笑让烟老大听到可又要挨训了！〗

斯摩格在看到照片时就想起当时听到部下的议论，现下里和达斯琪一同将这照片细细察来，背后不由得一阵发寒。 

那个草帽路飞也是会谈恋爱的人吗？ 

2.多弗朗明哥见过这位海军本部女中将很多次，在大海上、在岛屿边缘，甚至在马林梵多……在监狱船里戴着海楼石的手铐脚镣的会面，这是头一遭。

败北会让一些人崩溃，也会让一些人冷静，这个词语于每个人来说都分量也都是不一样的，因为人们的经历不同。但是有一点，它总是能给人带来一些比较特别的收获，就像大海里稍高一些的波浪。

“喂喂，鹤……”尽管被海楼石的锁链束缚，多弗朗明哥依旧狂笑着，“草帽和特拉法尔加的关系，你怎么看？” 

“海贼同盟，是盯上了四皇吧。”

雷电交加下，海军的监狱船的里头外头都似有狂气涌动着，这位原天龙人的气场宛若千重万重山，直压顶而来，他笑声如潮。

“比这个更有趣。”多弗朗明哥说。 

鸟笼里有在星星点点的火焰，视野里有片片弥散的尘烟，德雷斯罗萨繁荣的十年光景破碎得就和它建立起来时一样快。 

多弗朗明哥的能力和他的控制欲无比般配。

本来不该是这样的——在断去罗的手臂时，愤怒终于稍稍得以纾解，多弗朗明哥心里有股格外恼人的堵塞。

他知道他的工厂被破坏了，曼雪莉被救走了，部下一个个倒下了，甚至最高干部都已经被击败两位了。

大概整个德雷斯罗萨，只剩下最后和草帽路飞的角逐仍没有胜负。

“罗，不知道你看见没有，在竞技场门口你昏过去的时候草帽有多着急。”

——Monkey·D·Luffy没有为了目标舍弃同伴的觉悟，他救不了你。

“D？你觉得他是被你安排前来取我继承了神之血的首级吗？荒唐至极。” 

从觉察罗的目的开始，多弗朗明哥就开始着手防备了，他自问布局撒网都做得细致。 

对于草帽路飞呢？

艾斯的果实，这是一张既可以作牵制又可以作利饵来用的好牌，当这个人闯入新世界，不论是拉拢或是对抗都能够占据上风。这个屡创奇迹的新人值得一防，多弗朗明哥同样是有所准备的。 

为什么罗在两年前救了草帽？为什么两年后他们会联手打到我这里来？ 

“即便自己战死，也对我会被你的草帽当家的收拾掉坚信不疑吗？” 

为什么？

Monkey·D·Luffy，这个名字总是出现在报纸上，是遥远的。哪怕顶上战争遇到了这个名字的主人，多弗朗明哥也深信自己有足够的谨慎和实力，在有朝一日被挑战时，能给这个一路害得不少强手落马的狂妄新人一个教训。 

多弗朗明哥对于草帽路飞从来都是不喜欢的，和被吸引的人们不一样。

泄愤一般地，多弗朗明哥举着已经没有子弹的枪，一下又一下地扣动着扳机，对着罗已经没有回应的身体，对着罗衣服上背负的Crazon。他讨厌着、憎恶着反抗自己的存在，背叛则更是。

——Monkey·D·Luffy没有你想的那么强大，他胜不了我。 

直到倒下的前一秒，多弗朗明哥都没有想过自己会败北。正如他在这之前没有想到过，罗两年前救下草帽乃至于与其结盟的理由里掺杂的，可能还有一点更加纯粹的东西，和利益无关。 

3.报纸上刊出的消息总是轻重有别，井井有条，人们对于信息自然也是各取所好。因而不少人关注的都是暗部的中间人Joker连接起来的交易网络，藤虎大将的道歉以及草帽和死亡外科医生结盟后大行动，鲜少有细心的人会去观察一张旨在展现战斗后惨状的照片。 

其中关于焦点人物的八卦关系比起他们引发的大事件来说，冲击力并不很大。毕竟草帽路飞已经是革υ命军首领的儿子，革命军参谋总长和火拳艾斯的义弟了，与原七武海关系暧昧这一点多一个不多，少一个也不少。

世界范围内是这样，注意到的人不算多，可德雷斯罗萨不一样。 

在战斗结束的第二天，关于公主蕾贝卡的父母、关于海贼——草帽路飞解救守护这个国家的理由，这些传言就和风一样，一飘而过，满城皆是。

与此同时流传开的，是报纸上那个有意无意拍进“灾后场面”的拥吻画面，因为不明显，姑且还是称之为拥抱好了。 

“所以，自由开朗的剑斗士路西，为救心上人跑了半个国家，又为心上人掀开了一个国家的黑幕，浪漫的救世主，这些指的都是路飞吗？” 

乌索普扶着额头看着仍在爆睡的船长，摊开双手跟着情绪一起摆动着，“巴托洛米奥说是卷心菜……还有…那两个和路飞他们一起坐着斗牛的两个竞技场战士被采访的时候说的……但是到底是怎么回事？” 

“特拉仔确实和多弗朗明哥有过恩怨我们知道啦，但是路飞也是凭自己的意志才会打这一架的吧，最关键的心……” 

最关键的心上人又是怎么扯出来的？

“啊………”不大的屋子里，乌索普放大嗓门儿的声音仿佛被扑开放在桌面上的报纸塞回了嘴里。

而当乌索普的话音落下，整间小屋里剩下的只有沉默，落在罗身上的目光整齐划一，毕竟大家都还记得昨天晚上在地板上枕着鬼泣睡着的罗，现在正和路飞同床共枕，还被路飞大大咧咧地搂着。

就是打赢了抱一下而已，没什么奇怪的。

和多弗朗明哥一战，伤得最重的人到唯一的床上休养也没什么不对的。 

就算他们之间确实有些什么也没关系。 

最后小屋里的人都笑了，醒着的那部分。

¹缔造神话，是人类的天性。像那些出类拔萃的名人，人们总是对他们生活中的意外和神秘紧抓不放，深信不疑，以此缔造一些故事，无限狂热。 

这是对平凡生活的浪漫抗议。

对于德雷斯罗萨的英雄，这个国家将像流传“妖精的传说”一样，“守护并传承”关于他们的佳话。 

只要该知道真相的人知道属实的部分就够了。 

4.“两年前，救了我们家船长的事，感激不尽。”

成长的定义是什么？

罗抱着鬼泣，在夜幕星河下闭目养神。

成熟又是什么？

把“我要先揍飞再诱拐你们boss”这种话大声对着敌人喊出来的人，同时也是说出“我不会丢下同伴不管”的人。 

〖同伴要留下来的话，我也会留下来的。〗

这句话和同盟开始就被给予的无条件的信任一块儿，在罗的心里留下了刻印。看起来就是天真无邪的孩子，人畜无害到只有对朋友最真挚的情感，偏偏又有着能够喊出“看看这个国家吧，我现在收手的话，这个国家会怎么样？”这样宣言的气概。 

为了这个国家的公主一饭的恩情？

是故意这么说的吗，还是，这确实在他战斗的理由中有一席之地？ 

一次他揍飞了天龙人，一次他闹翻了旧时代。起先同他有交集的两次，他都是为了救谁义无反顾豁出性命在战斗。 

如果说为了大哥艾斯，做到闯Inpel down、闯海军总部是情之所起，那么救人鱼凯米呢？因为是朋友吗……

和柯拉先生的作风真是如出一辙地笨，又怎么能放着这种人去死呢？

“不，就是一时兴起而已。”罗拉低帽檐，给出迟了好一阵的答复。

“是嘛。”索隆把报纸摆在罗的手边，“那…对我们家船长，你怎么看？”借着船上的灯光，他在照片上那个不太引人注目的地方点了点。 

场景入目，涌上来的回忆是引得人血脉喷张的，带着血气腥甜的吻；一个缠绵悱恻的，仿佛有着隔世深情的吻，罗记得那个吻。 

在搏命的战斗结束之后的，在十三年的心结消弭之后的吻。 

是难以名状的，浓稠得像在心海里也化不开的甜，“啊…这个。” 

一辈子都不会忘的。 

罗没有忍住笑意，“对天真者的城府，你怎么看？”他斜着脑袋，让他极尽嚣张的笑展现在索隆的面前。

“谁知道呢。”闻言，索隆也笑了。 

草帽大船团集结的宴会到了尾声，他们该出发了。

四档之后，强弩之末，罗用能力将筋疲力竭的人从高空中救下，却被这本该力竭的人撬开唇齿吻了许久。 

喂，你知道你在做什么吗？分开唇瓣时他问。

知道啊，路飞扬起一个大大的笑脸，然后睡着了，倒在罗的怀里。

5.“草帽当家的”

“啊？”

“全世界都在传我们的事。”

“我知道啊。”

“……”

“他们说的又没错嘛~随他们怎么样啦！” 

你如果有别的情人，同盟结束之后我会拿走你的心脏，罗在路飞耳边喘息着威胁道。 

——fin 

*文中角标¹处句引用自《月亮与六便士》


End file.
